


Teasing

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Sorano gets teased by Meredy about a certain blue-haired man.





	Teasing

"Don't stare at me like that, it's embarrassing."

Meredy suddenly smiled at her feather-bedecked new teammate. "I saw that~" she sang, mischief gleaming in her viridian eyes.

Huffing, Sorano crossed her arms across her chest. "Saw me watching you watching me? Why, yes," she snapped. "Speaking of which, are you quite finished ogling me?"

The pink haired young woman giggled, and stepped lightly away. "I think you were the one ogling a certain blue haired man… with a red tattoo."

"Your eyes need to be checked." Though her words were cold, warmth was seeping, unbidden, into Sorano's cheeks. "Why would I possibly be staring at Jellal."

"I don't know… why don't you tell me?" Meredy teased. "Does Jellal catch your fancy? Don't worry, it's just me! You can tell me! Do you think he's handsome?" Glee adorned Meredy's face. "Now don't deny your feelings!" she cried out as Sorano pivoted and began to stalk away from her. "You totally blushed when he said your name!"

"I did no such thing!" Sorano asserted.

"Then why does my Sensory Link say otherwise~?"

Sorano froze in her tracks, glancing down at her wrist for the telltale pink emblem. Thankfully (for Meredy) it wasn't present at the moment. She groaned. "I thought it couldn't get any worse with  _one_  mind-reader in the group. And now there's  _two_."

"Soul Listening," Erik chimed in, stepping into line with the pink haired young woman.

"And Sensory Link," Meredy input.

"Boom." Erik gave Meredy a fist bump. "And I don't see why you're complaining. This is your chance to not die an old maid."

Sorano let out a shout of frustration at the pair. Which had the unfortunate sideeffect of drawing Jellal's attention. As he approached them, he looked over them curiously. "Is everything alright over here?"

"Definitely! We were just discussing Sorano and-"

Meredy was swiftly muffled by her new female teammate. "And my love of… shopping," Sorano interjected, to Meredy's muffled protests. "We should totally get some new outfits for ourselves, right, Meredy?" she said, smiling tightly.

The pinkette nodded in response.

Confused, Jellal turned to Erik for confirmation. Erik gave him a shrug and walked off.

Even more perplexed than before, Jellal followed him, while Meredy quietly gloated at Sorano behind his back.


End file.
